medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Brutus
Origins of Brutus Brutus is a quite controversial figure in the Hales, as no one knows who he is and where he comes from. Information about his full name, ancestry, religion, culture, age, or his nationality is unknown, but he goes by Brutus. Brutus has on multiple occasions detailed a story or a such tale about a sinkhole titled, 'The Pit,' the location of this area is unknown, but it is predicted that Brutus comes from The Pit. Description of Brutus Brutus stands to be a dark-skinned man who is approximately 6'4ft tall. Brutus facial features would include a spiked-beard, an eye patch that would cover his eye, long dark grey hair, and he would wear a Titanium Crown on his head. Physical features on his body would include armor on his visible chest, a brown strap going around his body, and a cape with leather shoulder pads. Brutus is notorious for his use of a large combat axe in his battles. Brutus would appear to have a full and competent understanding of battle strategies and marshal arts, which make him an opposing threat if needed. Brutus would appear to be highly intelligent also, and shares a love for a constant source of knowledge, he can be found in the Hallengard or Aedwin library, just reading and having a constant thirst for more knowledge. First Appearance First appearance of Brutus was in Aedwin De Steinberg, when he walked into Aedwin dragging a large axe across the concrete streets. An argument would break out, soon to turn into a bloodshed for not Nikolas walking into his throne room. Brutus would walk up to Nikolas, as all the guards would have their weapons drawn on Brutus. Brutus would stare Nikolas in the eyes. In a sudden act, Brutus would drop his axe on the throne room floor, making a loud bang, startling everyone. Brutus, in a surprising turn, would get on his knees, submitting his allegiance to King Nikolas of Aedwin. A meeting would soon follow this resolution, as Aedwin officials would not trust Brutus for his unnecessary and aggressive entrance into Aedwin. Brutus would soon prove his worth to Nikolas by participating in duels against Nikolas' finest guard. Brutus would stand on top as he stands victorious in the duel. Nikolas would soon take Brutus under his wing as his Royal Enforcer. Brutus and Nikolas would begin to develop a friendship. Brutus Defiled After a trend of Aedwin Royals and associates being poisoned by The Lauchette, Brutus would bring Queen Isabella back to her normal state of mind, and nearly killing Jafir. Unfortunately, The Lauchette had one more target, Brutus. Brutus would begin to act strange around the time of the Royal Wedding of King Nikolas Simmons and Maid Isabella. Brutus would begin to notice loss of memory and veins bulging out of his chest. Brutus has come to the conclusion he was poisoned. Brutus, in an act of heroism and sacrifice, forces Nikolas Simmons to lock him away in the Aedwin Dungeon, knowing the potential he could wraith upon Aedwin. Brutus would be broken out of his cell by Godfrey and would take Godfrey hostage. Brutus would be let out of Aedwin by Nikolas, until Brutus was ambushed by goons. Godfrey was also supposedly attacked by the same goons. Brutus would be apprehended by Aedwin forces, hiding in the ghost kingdom, and brought to trial in Aedwin. After a long case, Brutus was deemed innocent... but no one understands the full story. Brutus' reputation has been ruined.Category:Characters